A Song that goes on and on - Deltra
by Screamlee
Summary: Delilah comes out to her best friend in the best way possible, Secretly in song. Isabella Santiago X Delilah Jackson


**WARNING: Female Slash and Fluff in this story~ ouo Please Enjoy~**

**Hey, What's up you guys! So, Sorry I've been gone for like Twelve years. I've been insanely busy. I'm writing short stories for my English teacher/Literature Teacher and I'm making my own RPG Game... I've just been doing a lot of stuff :c Anyways, Recently it was Valentines Day! :D And I thought I'd write this little short thing vuv So, All the characters have been updated, And they no longer live in California. Now they live in New York :DD Anywho, I'm updating my stories and writing new ones. And I will be uploading TWO Story intro's with an Application, So if you want to be in the story, Fill out the Application in a comment ouo And PLEASE Review/Critique. I would really appreciate it c: And feel free to message me. ouo Okay, Enjoy this thing XD**

Valentines Day came around to New Hartford, New York. Delilah Jackson eagerly hopped off the bus, _Forever Alone _written on her hand. She pulled her Cell phone out of her pocket and called her close friend, Jeremy Vincent. "Jayy!" She chirped.

"Hey Deej, What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing. I legit _just _got off the bus." Delilah shrugged. "I'm going inside to check Facebook now."

"How was Valentines Day?- Oh Sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. I meant, How's Forever alone Day?"

Delilah slowed her pace, Glancing down at her hand then looking around to see if she could Spot Jeremy. She couldn't. "Hey, I _happen _have a Date for Valentines Day."

"Please." Jayy said dramatically. "DJ Jackson has a date? Yeah. I'll believe that when Pigs Fly."

"Do you know how Cliche you just sounded?" Delilah asked.

"No." Jayy sighed. "Anyways, I know for _a fact _You're single right now. Besides, Can I just point out to you how Sad it is to be SIngle on Valentines Day?"

"Jayy, Shut up." Delilah groaned. "Being single on Valtnines Day is actually pretty Mainstream."

"Whatever." Jayy replied. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure." Delilah nodded. "Bye." She hung up

Delilah pulled up her facebook, Seeing that she had a notification. She clicked on it, And it linked to a picture. There she was, holding hands and smiling next to Spectra. The caption read _Me and my Beautiful Wifey._

Delilah squealed, and made a (quite inhuman) noise, shaking her hands dramatically and bouncing up and down in her chair. She forced herself to calm down, Then bit her lip as she typed her Comment.

**Delilah Jackson **_No way, You're way more beautiful then me 3 :DD_

She tapped on her laptop keys lightly, waiting for Spectra to respond. After one minute of waiting, Delilah widened her eyes. _Why hasn't she responded yet? It's been a minute... She should've responded by now. _Deciding she was just being over-excited, She pulled up youtube and typed in the song that'd been for some reason stuck in her head since 2nd period.

As the music video for the song came up, She checked Facebook. Seeing a notification, She nearly jumped out of her chair. Then she sighed, seeing it was her Close friend, Echo, tagging her in her status update, asking if there was Math Homework. Delilah quickly commented, saying they had about half a page of problems to do. (Which she'd done in Study Hall, during Seventh Period)

Going back to Youtube, She played the video, Picking up her Hairbrush, She went over to her full length Mirror, Brushing her long blonde hair and singing along. "It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I geuss right now here's another one.. So your melody, Will play on and on, With the best of 'em. You are beautiful, Like a dream come alive, Incredible. A Center full Miracle, Lryical. You saved my life again..." She sang, Holding her hairbrush like a microphone. "And I want you to know, Baby..."

"..I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like.. A Love song, Baby! And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like.. A Love song, Baby! And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat."

"Constantly... Girl you've played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, What you do. And it feels like I've been rescued; I've been set free; I am hypnotized by your Destiny. You are magical, Lyrical, Beautiful. You are.." She continued, unaware that Spectra had replied to her comment. And that the door to her bedroom was open.

"I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like.. A Love song, Baby! And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like.. A Love song, Baby! And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat."

"No one compares, You stand alone to every record I own. Music to my heart.. That's what you are. A song that goes On and on! I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like.. A Love song, Baby! And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat... Like a love song"

"Nice song." A Voice said. Delilah turned to see Spectra standing in the doorway. She stood, a smirk on her face, Her arms crossed over her Black 'Sleeping with Sirens' shirt.

"Sp-Spectra!" Delilah blushed. She quickly glanced over at her computer, Spectra's face on it, Smiling, Lyrics to a love song next to her picture. "I- um..."

Spectra stepped over to her blonde best friend, throwing her arms around the older girl. "Shh, Mario. I love you like a love song too." She smiled. Delilah blushed, a bit shocked at Spectra's reaction. She hugged her best friend back, Biting her lip again.

What'd Jeremy Know? Forever Alone _was_ Mainstream.

**Yup ouo**

**Review? Kthanksbai**


End file.
